The Truth Behind the Battle of Arras
by J.I.Hojnacki
Summary: Ok so this is my version of how the battle at Arras went. Please read and tell me what you think. Cyrano/Roxane


**Ok so this was an English project and I really couldn't think of much to happen in it and I stayed pretty close to the actual script. Please tell me what you think.**

ACT IV

Scene VIII

_The post occupied by CARBON DE CASTEL-JALOUX'S company in the siege of Arras. In the background, an embankment crossing the entire stage. Beyond, a plain covered with siegeworks. Daylight is advancing; the pink glow of dawn has appeared. The town of Arras is illuminated on the horizon. _

_Christian, Roxane; in the background, Cadets coming and going, with Carbon and De Guiche giving orders._

ROXANE

_(Hurrying to CHRISTIAN)_

And now, Christian!...

CHRISTIAN

_(Taking her hands)_

And now, Roxane, tell me why you traveled such appalling roads, infested with lawless soldiers, in order to join me here.

ROXANE

Because of your letters!

CHRISTIAN

What?

ROXANE

You can't know... I've adored you since the evening when, under my window, you began to reveal your soul to me in a voice I'd never heard you use before, and when I read your letters it was like hearing that same voice. I could feel its tenderness enveloping me! Finally I had to come to you, no matter what the danger!

CHRISTIAN

And so you came...

ROXANE

I had to. I'm yours, Christian, but I know you would lift me up if I tried to kneel before you, so I'm placing my soul at your feet, and it will always remain there! I've come to ask you to forgive me-and now is the time to ask forgiveness, since we may be about to die!-for having insulted you in my frivolity, by first loving you only because you were handsome.

CHRISTIAN

_(In consternation)_

Oh, Roxane!

ROXANE

Your true self has prevailed over your outer appearance. I now love you for you soul alone.

CHRISTIAN

_(Sorrowfully)_

Roxane...

ROXANE

I understand. You can't believe in that kind of love. I'd still love you if you suddenly became ugly...

CHRISTIAN

Oh, don't say that!

ROXANE

I _will_ say it!

CHRISTIAN

Even if I were ugly?

ROXANE

Yes, even if you were ugly! I swear I'd still love you!

CHRISTIAN

I must go and say a few words to someone. It will only take a minute.

_CHRISTIAN walks off into the background while ROXANE goes over to the CADETS_

Scene IX

_Christian, Cyrano; Roxane in the background, talking with Carbon and some of the Cadets._

CHRISTIAN

_(Calling outside CYRANO's tent)_

Cyrano?

CYRANO

_(Coming out of the tent, armed for battle)_

Yes? Oh! How pale you are!

CHRISTIAN

She doesn't love me now, only my soul!

CYRANO

What!

CHRISTIAN

That means it's you she loves, not me-and you love her too!

CYRANO

I?

CHRISTIAN

I know it's true. You love her with all your heart.

CYRANO

More than that.

CHRISTIAN

Tell her so.

CYRANO

No!

CHRISTIAN

Why not?

CYRANO

Look at my face!

CHRISTIAN

She told me that she would still love me it I were ugly!

CYRANO

She told you that?

CHRISTIAN

Yes!

CYRANO

I'm glad she said it, but don't believe such nonsense! Yes, I'm very glad she had that thought... But don't take her at her word! Don't become ugly-she would never forgive me!

CHRISTIAN

Let her choose! I want you to tell her everything!

CYRANO

No! I couldn't bear that torture!

CHRISTIAN

You must tell her everything! I'm tired of being my own rival! I want to be loved for myself or not at all! We'll see what she decides. I'm going back. Talk to her while I'm gone, and tell her she must choose one of us.

CYRANO

It will be you!

CHRISTIAN

I hope so! _(Calls.)_ Roxane!

CYRANO

No! No!

ROXANE

_(Hurrying towards them)_

Yes?

CHRISTIAN

Cyrano has something important to tell you.

_(She expectantly turns to CYRANO. CHRISTIAN leaves.)_

Scene X

_Roxane, Cyrano; in the background Le Bret, Carbon, the Cadets, Ragueneau, De Guiche, etc._

ROXANE

Something important?

CYRANO

_(Frantically)_

He's leaving!... _(To ROXANE)_ No, it's really nothing... You must know how he is: he often sees importance where none exists!

Roxane

_(Anxiously)_

Does he doubt what I told him? Yes, he does! I could see he doubted it, that I'd love him even if he were...

_(Hesitates.)_

CYRANO

_(Smiling sadly)_

The word embarrasses you in front of me?

ROXANE

No, I...

CYRANO

It won't hurt me! You'd love him even if he were ugly?

ROXANE

Yes! _(Several musket shots are heard offstage.) _The shooting seems to have begun.

CYRANO

Even if he were grotesque?

ROXANE

Nothing could make make him seem grotesque to me!

CYRANO

(Aside, losing his head)

My God! Perhaps it's true! Can it be that happiness is here, within my grasp? _(To ROXANE)_ I...Roxane...Listen to me...There's something of great importance I must tell you!

ROXANE

Yes? What is it?

CYRANO

I'd like to turn away from Cupid and his arrows, and go with you toward... fresher things! Rather than daintily sipping stale sentimentality from ornate golden cups, let's try to learn how the soul slakes its thirst by drinking directly from the great river of love!

ROXANE

_(Perplexed)_

But Christian...How did you know the words he said to me under my balcony? Unless...

CYRANO

Yes. It was I all along. From the very beginning. Please know we only wanted to make you happy.

ROXANE

But... You lied to me! All along it was you. So that would mean you are the one who I truly love! I... I must go and talk to Christian.

Turns and walks away.

CYRANO

Roxane! Please! Wait up!

_Cyrano goes after her._

Scene XI

_Roxane, Christian, Le Bret, Carbon, the Cadets, Ragueneau, De Guiche, etc.; then Cyrano_

LE BRET

_(Frantically)_

Roxane! Please! Come quick!

ROXANE

What? What is it?

LE Bret

Please! It's Christian!

ROXANE

Oh God! The shots!

LE BRET

Yes! Please hurry!

ROXANE

_(Running up, kneeling beside Christian)_

Christian!

CHRISTIAN

_(Struggling to get the words out)_

Please... Roxane... There's something I must tell you! All along... it was Cyrano.

ROXANE

Yes. I know. He told me.

CHRISTIAN

You must... Tell him... You love...

_(Fades off and then lies motionless on the ground)_

ROXANE

No! Christian! Please come back! What were you going to say?

CARBON

Roxane! Please come. There is nothing you can do!

FIRST CADET

Carbon! The Spaniards are attacking now! Come!

DE GUICHE

I shall come too.

ROXANE

Oh Christian! _(Finds the letter in his pocket) _What is this?

_While she is reading it CYRANO comes up_.

CYRANO

Oh God! What is this? Is he dead?

RAGUENEAU

I'm afraid so.

CYRANO

Oh God! Roxane please listen to me.

Scene XII

_Cyrano, Roxane; the Cadets, Carbon and De Guiche in the background fighting._

ROXANE

_(Finishes reading letter)_

Cyrano? Did you write this letter? Is this tear yours?

CYRANO

_(Sighing)_

Yes. But the blood is his.

ROXANE

Cyrano, his last words were "tell him you love...". Who did he want to say whom I loved.

CYRANO

His last words to me were tell her you love her. I'm tired of being my own rival. To let you choose who you love. So none of it matters. Just what is in your heart and believe me I'm sure Christian knew who you would pick.

ROXANE

Yes. You're right. He's right. I do love you!

CYRANO

What?

ROXANE

I told him I only loved him for his soul. You are his soul. It's you I love. Not Christian.

CYRANO

This can't be right. But I'm hideous.

ROXANE

I already told you. It doesn't matter to me. As long as you still are who you are.

CYRANO

No. It cant be.

ROXANE

_(Moving closer to him so she is standing right in front of him)_

But it is.

_(She leans in and kisses him and he kisses her right back.)_

CYRANO

_(Breaks off the kiss)_

I must go and fight now. But fair not for I will return to you.

_CYRANO goes off and joins the battle._

CURTAIN


End file.
